


Nightmares

by Angelcraft1010



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, My Street, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: But Zane is still edgy and not very soft around people, F/M, One-Shot, The only exceptions are Kawaii-Chan Aphmau and Garroth, Writing request, theyre at a hotel somewhere in Starlight in this Fic, this was requested by a close irl friend of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Kawaii-Chan has nightmares and Zane isn't as harsh as he seems.(Fun fact, many times while writing this Kawaii-Chan was autocorrected to Lawsuit for some reason.)





	Nightmares

Zane groaned and rolled over onto his back. He couldn't fall asleep. Looking over to the clock, which read 12:37, he sighed and stared at the ceiling. A knock on the door made him sit up.  
"Come in." He said just loud enough to be heard.  
The door opened and in peeked the head of a visibly shaken Kawaii-Chan.  
Zane sat up further and looked at her in confusion.  
"Kawaii-Chan, what are you doing?"  
Kawaii-Chan stepped into the room, speaking quietly.  
"I had a nightmare... I was wondering if I could sleep in here..."  
Zane's face went slightly pink under his mask, and he nodded, shuffling over in his bed.  
"Sure."  
Kawaii-Chan crawled into the bed. She seemed to become more at ease as she settled down in the bed.  
Zane laid down, facing the wall and closing his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep for a while.  
A few minutes later, he felt something wrap around him and he carefully turned to see Kawaii-Chan laying against him, asleep, arms wrapped tightly around his body.  
Zane's face turned red under the mask, glad that she wasn't awake.  
Reluctantly, he put a protective arm around her and closed his eyes, sighing.  
"Good night, Nana."

**-~-~-~-~-**

Aphmau walked through the halls, stopping at a corner where Garroth was waiting.

"I couldn't find Kawaii-Chan, did you find her?"

Garroth shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"No. We should ask if anyone's seen her."

Aphmau nodded. "You're right. We're going to have to find her soon if we want to get to the next island early."

Garroth headed in the direction of Zane's room. "Let's go ask Zane if he's seen her."

They stopped at the door of the room, which was unlocked. Garroth sighed.

"Zane needs to learn to lock doors."

They walked in and Aphmau let out a gasp when she saw Zane and Kawaii-Chan asleep, hugging onto eachother.

Garroth squealed. "Oh my Irene, my little brother is cuddling with a girl!"

Aphmau hastily shushed him. "You'll wake them!"

But it was too late. Zane yawned and shifted around before opening his eyes and seeing the two in the doorway.

It took a second for it to register before he screamed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Irene this was fun to write.  
> Also headcannon that Zane has a mask that he wears specifically for sleeping.


End file.
